Love isn't blind, it just only sees what matters
by Crissy-Rae
Summary: This is a UsUk. England's nightmare about america. Rape, no lemon sorry , But rated M for Englands naughty language. Pairings are Rus/Ame, Franada, Usuk, slight FrUk. Character death. Read&Review. Thank you!


Another one of my short fan fictions. Well, I wrote this during school when I was supposed to be watching some stupid movie. I want to upload it because this is what I do when I am upset. Drink tea, listen to music, and write/upload fan fictions. But I am just sick of my _mother _because she thinks she can dictate my life. IT IS NOT GOING TO WORK THAT WAY NOW MOM! So yeash! But I dedicate this to my Hetalia RP group! (Sam (China), Meghan (England), Danielle (Switzerland), Haley (America), Delany (Canada, who? Jk XD), but I my fellow readers am everyone's favorite rapist, FRANCE! Haha. But this is about England's nightmare. Hehe. Don't kill me. I know I haven't uploaded my other fan fiction that has to do with Matt and Mello (Death Note) but I haven't had the time lately or the inspiration. Sorry. I've been caught up in school work. Finishing the year, I mean. Graduation and stuff you know? Also, Stupid f****** Necap for science. Well I'll stop wasting your time now XD! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! O~3~O ON TO THE STORY! Also, Rated M because I happen to have a potty mouth! And mostly england too! HAHA

"Where am I?" America groaned. His head was killing him. He needed some asprin before he had to kill a bitch. He winced when he tried to move his arms. They were tied to something. 'Wood?' he guessed. He opened his eyes but to his dismay, he had been blindfolded.

"What the fuck? Who's there!" America said angrily when he heard some shuffling and movement in the room. At least, he hoped it was a room. It was not a cell. It was too warm to actually be one. There was a slight breeze. Windows. So it was a room. Or a cell. Suddenly, he stiffened. America realized he was naked. You know, NO CLOTHES. More noises sounded somewhere. Footsteps. Coming closer, Step, step, step, step.

"C'mon asswipe." He tormented. Then I swear to god America nearly shit himself. He heard one of the scariest noises he have ever known or heard. Russia's laugh.

_~~~~~~~~~break~~~~~~~~~_

"_Russia. Please Russia d-don't. P-please….Stop! Don-t d-d-o th-a-a-a-at!" America cried. He has never felt something so painful, so sinister, in his whole life. _

"_Kolkolkolkol….Ahh America, commie, you make me feel sooo good." Russia said ,very sadistic-like might I add, as he nipped America's earlobe. They were at a meeting. Or they were supposed to be. They bumped into each other. Litteraly. And Russia decided to punish him for it._

_~~~~~~~~~break~~~~~~~_

America froze. His mind was collapsing. 'I didn't do anything this time!' He thought. 'At least I don't think I did! Ah man I am screwed!' He knew it. Russia was going to kill him. Or rip his ass apart. Maybe both.

"Don't be afraid, commie." His small childish voice boomed.

" Don't be afraid! You are going to kill me! I know it! You asshole! What did I do! I hate you! How did you even get me! I hate YOU!" A smack sounded as Russia's bare hand came in contact with America's face.

"Shhh…. Commie. You should know better than to use such naughty language." Russia said dragging a knife down America's face. It stung him. It hurt him.

"DAMMNIT RUSSIA!" he cried.

"Soon you shall be crying for more and to don't stop, my dear bastard." Russia's fist punched him in the face.

"Commie, what have I told you about swearing!" His voice became stricter. After that blow, America blacked out.

~~~~~_break~~~~~~_

"Angleterre, I told you, you should have stopped after the Scotch!" France said, carrying a drunk England with a sober Canada beside him.

"Shut it (hic), frogface!" They were walking home from the bar, around 2 AM.

"Oh (hic) god." England said.

"Oh no." Canada whispered, attempting to but failing, at hiding a grin.

"Don't you dare throw up on me. This is my favorite bar shirt! If you do so help me I will make sure you won't walk for weeks!" France complained. England dropped from France's arms to go to an alley and hurl. Instinctively, Canada and France (who was glad his shirt was clean), followed England, who in turn, was emptying his stomach's contents into a nearby dumpster.

America, who was naked and raped, was laying next to the dumpster, unconscious. The same dumpster in which England was hurling into. France was on England's right, patting his back. Canada ran to England's left to help do the same. But, then Canada screamed upon seeing America's raped form.

"America!" He shouted and ran to his brother.

""Brother? Your brother… America!" France left England's side to see what he was screaming about.

"Oh my….America?" France breathed, unable to believe what he is seeing.

"AMERICA!" England sobered up quickly, rushing to make sure his former charge was okay.

"America! No! No! What happened to you! Who did this!" England was sobbing to America, blabbing incoherently at points but mostly screaming and crying. Wanton sounds the whole way. England was hugging America close to him. HIS America.

"We need to get him to the hospital!" France's sharp accent snapped.

~~~~~~~~break~~~~~~~~~~

"Ve~ Doitsu, where did England, France and that other guy with them go?"

"Ehh I don't know Italy." Germany sighed. 'Its not like I care either' he thought.

~~~~~~~break~~~~~

"Hey…America!" Englands breath hitched. America was not moving. Breathing either.

"AMERICA!" he shouted. "NO!NO!NO! HE CAN'T DIE! HE IS IMMORTAL! NONONONONOOOOO!"-

England woke up. America's sleeping body was next to him, naked from last nights activities. The thought made him blush. England cuddled up to his lovable idiot. Then he whispered, "I love you bloody moron. Don't you ever leave me."

"I love you too, beautiful." America smiled. His smile was like the sun. Although America may have heard, England didn't care. He was in love.

We all want to fall in love. Why? Because that experience makes us feel completely alive. Where every sense is heightened, every emotion is magnified, our everyday reality is shattered and we are flying into the heavens. It may only last a moment, an hour, an afternoon. But that doesn't diminish its value. Because we are left with memories that we treasure for the rest of our lives.

_To love and to be loved is like feeling the sun from both sides._

_ End._

I AM SOOO HAPPY! I FINISHED IT! By the way I loovvveee the quote at the end XD Remember please Read and Review! XD I LOVES YOU!

O~3~O 3~ Crissy


End file.
